


Omegan Glow

by dandylionsummer



Series: Timmy Tops Dick [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Altered Mental States, Beta Tim Drake, Bottom Dick Grayson, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omegan Glow, Top Tim Drake, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandylionsummer/pseuds/dandylionsummer
Summary: “Omegan Glow” is a temporary disorder which affects omegas who are pregnant. It puts them in a hypersexual catatonic fugue state (disclaimer: I am not a doctor- suspend your disbelief with me) which is as sexually insatiable as any heat. How intense the Glow is depends- it’s different for every omega, but because it typically means that their mate ends up wanting to be fucked all the time, no Alphas or other mates complain or think it’s a bad thing. It’s just considered one of the ‘beautiful and natural’ parts of pregnancy...Dick is an unmated omega who ends up pregnant. The (unnamed) father is not in the picture. Bruce has been on an off-world mission for close to 8 months. Jason isn’t around enough to know what is going on with the family. So, Tim, despite being a beta, steps up to help his older brother through this challenging time. (It doesn’t hurt that he’s always had a not-too-secret secret thing for Dick, either).
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Timmy Tops Dick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071293
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Omegan Glow

There were worse things than missing out on a few extra hours of sleep in the morning. Tim reminded himself of this as he roused himself at his insistent bed partner’s behest. 

As he sat up, he groaned loud and uncaringly, as a slow embrace of tight, wet heat enveloped him.

He could _especially_ be okay with missing those few hours when _this_ was how he was awakened.

“Mmm, morning Dickie,” Tim smirked groggily, finally opening his eyes to the early morning sunlight and his partner’s blissed-out face. “Couldn’t wait?”

Dick only moaned, but not necessarily in response. He was a goner. Entirely lost to the rhythm of his shallow, rocking motions, languorously fucking himself onto Tim’s morning wood.

It was hardly a surprise wake up--Tim was quite familiar by now with the hypersexual catatonic fugue state that his older brother occupied more often than not these days. They were on month six of the pregnancy, and Dick had been taken rather quickly by the “Omegan Glow”. The desperate urges started around month two, almost right after he realized he was with pup, and by month four Dick was barely coherent anymore, spending most of his day either seeking orgasm, as intent as any omega in heat, or smothering Damian every chance he got with his blossoming maternal need to care for a pup.

Tim could hardly complain with his end of the bargain, but Damian made a point of doing so loudly and often. Just, not usually at Dick directly.

Tim lazily stroked a hand up and down Dick’s bare back, a finger teasing his crack on each trip down. He reclined slightly into the mountain of downy pillows piled high against the headboard, watching as his gorgeous older brother worked himself efficiently towards his own orgasm. A smile played on Tim’s lips as he watched him, not worried about finishing himself (and probably not able to until he got to pee…), because he knew that they’d be at it again within twenty minutes. 

Most days, like this one, Tim was able to enjoy his new role as Dick’s…”caretaker”... However, there were days when his incessant, insatiable needs were an obstacle to Tim getting any work done. It had taken Tim weeks to figure out a schedule that would allow him to complete his WE work duties, then get his _real_ work done at night, as well as be there to attend to Dick in the ways that he needed throughout the day. If Tim hadn’t already earned the “overachieving workaholic” title years before, he might not have succeeded in making it all work. But luckily, he was a superhero.

Dick’s rocking began to stutter and his noises were getting louder, the little gasps and moans taking on a keening quality. Tim knew the omega was close to climax, and helped him along by leaning forward and fastening his mouth onto one nipple while his hand came up and played with the other breast, fondling its new weight and pinching the hardened bud. 

A moment later, Dick was coming, spilling an impotent seed all over Tim’s chest and clenching his inner walls around Tim’s cock.

Tim felt himself nearing the edge, but decided to hold off, knowing that this sexual relationship had become a long game. He rolled Dick onto his side, sliding out, and placed a kiss on the drowsy and sated omega’s forehead before heading into the bathroom to clean up and pee.

\--

After a quick shower, Tim opened the bathroom door and was surprised to find Dick’s eyes open and lacking that hazy quality that the Glow gave them. He had really expected Dick to be sleeping for another ten minutes, if he was lucky, before he would undoubtedly arise and seek more sex from Tim.

But Dick’s eyes were clear and they were pinned to Tim. And even more surprising than being lucid, Dick looked sad.

“Hey,” Tim spoke softly as he approached the bed, sitting on the edge and turning towards his brother. “What’s wrong?” He brushed some stray hairs from Dick’s face, concern openly showing on his own.

“This is so hard, Timmy,” Dick said. He sounded exhausted. “I’m scared to raise these pups without a mate,” he let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes for a couple beats to collect himself.

“Oh, Dick,” Tim crooned, caressing Dick’s face. “You won’t be raising them alone. We’ll all be here to help you.” And that was true. He would be there to help, as would Alfred, Damian, and eventually, Bruce when he finally came home from his mission. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m going to be a terrible mother,” Dick’s voice wavered, his breathing shaky and eyes filling.

“No, sweetheart, you’ll be a wonderful mother,” Tim said, sliding into the bed against Dick, wrapping him up in his arms. “You’re already a wonderful mother to Damian.” 

Tim placed a soft kiss to Dick’s cheek, and as he pulled away, he could tell the lucidity was already receding from Dick’s gaze, the foggy haze taking its place. Gone as quickly as he arrived, Tim mourned the loss of these stolen moments with his real brother.

But, he also somewhat reveled in his new role. 

“Mmyeah,” Tim murmured, closing his eyes and savoring the roll of Dick’s hips and how it forced his bulging stomach against Tim’s stirring cock. “You need me, baby?” His fingers slipped down, between Dick’s legs, bypassing the adorably needy, tiny omegan cock, and sank into the slippery folds of Dick’s pussy.

Tim slid three fingers in and out, flexing and spreading them at differing angles as Dick writhed next to him, mewling and tossing his head, blissed-out and frantic for orgasm once more. After a few moments of play, Tim rose, grabbing the back of Dick’s knees and made a space for himself there between Dick’s legs. 

He allowed himself a moment to just look down at the beautiful omega below him, one that he had always loved and lusted after but one he would never have thought he had a chance of ever being with. His eyes roamed over the lithe muscles, the new, pleasing, supple lines-- the curving breasts with their full roundness on the bottom and perky, pointed teats, the swell of his stomach, bulging in his lower abdomen. Absolutely breathtaking. And Tim was responsible for him now.

A shudder ran through the beta at the thought, his cock throbbing a painful pulse, too hard suddenly. He raised Dick’s legs by the knees a bit more, and sheathed himself quickly into his tight, little cunt. He stalled, waiting a beat...two..three before starting a steady pace, not wanting to blow too soon.

Just as Tim was really starting to lean in and let his thrusts guide him toward his own climax, he recognized the feeling of someone in his periphery.

“What the fuck, Replacement!” 

Jason.


End file.
